


Crocodiles

by DorsetGirl



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: Gene admits he's so lonely he wants a hug from his snarky DI.
Relationships: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Kudos: 9





	Crocodiles

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little sappy, but Gene had a way of writing himself in those days that I was powerless to resist.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ Comm [Lifein1973](https://lifein1973.livejournal.com) on 5th December 2008.

Sam sat down rapidly, almost spilling his coffee. “You are kidding me, aren’t you? All this time, and you never said?”

Gene looked up moodily. “Wasn’t something I chose, Sam, I’m not a fairy. It’s just ... with you, I want to ... I feel close to you. Like I want to hold you, touch you, and ... stuff.”

“ ‘... and _stuff_ ’ ’ ? What, like sex, you mean? Tell me you don’t mean you want to have sex with me, Gene! ’Cos that would just screw up my entire view of the universe: _‘famous homophobe, Gene Hunt, today announced that he’d quite like to shag his DI, the infinitely more handsome and sensitive Sam Tyler’_." 

Shit, that had come out more nastily than he’d intended; he could see from the look on Gene’s face that it hadn’t gone over well at all.

He put the coffee down, rubbing one hand across his face as he pulled himself together. He reached across and touched Gene’s knee briefly, then sat back, picking up the coffee again to fill a few seconds while he sorted through what to say.

“Look, Guv – Gene – I’ll level with you, it’s been so long since I felt anything for anyone, sexual or otherwise, I’m not even sure which team I’m on. Never was, to be honest with you; never found anyone that really seemed to do it for me. Well, just once, there was a ... well, never mind that. So, what I’m saying is, I’m really not in a position to be laughing at you, or ... or sneering or whatever, and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to sound like that.”

He sighed, watching Gene watching him. Gene’s face was impassive now, but the eyes told a different story.

“Look, Gene; what I will say, and don’t take this as any more or any less than it is: I like you, a lot more than I ever thought I would, OK? And ... and I’m lonely, and there are days when I would wade through crocodiles if I thought someone would give me a hug at the end of it. What I’m trying to say is, I am totally up for a bit of holding, hugging, whatever, with you, Gene, if that would make you happy. And if we could just leave the _‘...and stuff’_ for now, till we see how we go, that would make _me_ happy. How does that sound?”

Gene smiled, a small rueful smile. He leaned forward and tapped Sam’s knee.

“Sounds fair to me, Sam, and I promise I’ll be a gentleman, OK? On one condition: that we start now. ’Cos never mind wading through crocodiles, some days I’d jump in with ’em, just for someone – some _thing_ \- to touch me, even if they did tear me apart afterwards.”

He took the coffee gently out of Sam’s hands and placed it carefully on the desk.

“Stand up, Sam ... please. Don’t want to be a drama queen like you, but sometimes I think my soul’s dying. Dying of cold and starvation, and let me tell you, it’s a slow and horrible way to go. Just hurts, all the time.”

Sam stood up, slowly, mirroring Gene’s actions. They stepped forward and looked at each other steadily. Eventually Sam took one more step and put his arms carefully around Gene’s neck and his face, hesitantly, against Gene’s. Neither spoke as Gene moved closer and put his arms round Sam’s waist inside the jacket. They stood in silence for a while, breathing together and feeling each other’s heart beating. Then Gene sighed quietly and murmured in Sam’s ear.

“Thank you.”


End file.
